Constructive Criticism
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: Wanting something to do, Beast Boy decides to follow Raven around, writing down her every move. Raven has some things to say about that. BBRae Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

**Constructive Criticism**

Raven's eye twitched as she listened to the scratching noise of pencil on paper. Her eye twitch led to more scratching. She glared at Beast Boy who was busily scribbling words into the worn looking notebook he was holding.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere being a lazy slob?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at the green boy.

"Well, I was telling Robin about how bored I was," he began.

"Complaining," Raven interrupted. "The word is complaining."

"Whatever," Beast Boy replied. "Anyway, he was all, 'Why don't you go do something productive?' And I was all, 'Dude! I'm totally productive!' And he was all, 'Nuh-uh!', so I was like-"

"What's the short version?" Raven interrupted again, rubbing her temples.

"So I asked what I should do and he told me to go write a novel or something," Beast Boy finished.

"And this requires you to follow me around like I'm your little lab rat because...?"

"Because I'm writing about you!" He explained, smiling. "I needed someone interesting to write about, so I decided that from now on I'm going to follow you around, night and day, writing down your every move."

"Wow, I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh! That's a good one! Just a second, let me write that down," Beast Boy frantically flipped the page of his notebook and began to write again. Raven groaned in annoyance and pulled the spiral-bound notebook from his grasp.

"If you're going to write about me, I certainly hope it's going to be good," she flipped to the first page and scanned the page quickly before reading aloud. "_Raven walks out of bathroom. She walks down the hallway. She goes into the __kitchen and drinks tea or something. Beast Boy notices she doesn't slurp when she drinks. Raven chugs last of what's in cup and puts it in the sink. Raven looks at __devastatingly __handsome boy in room. Raven's eye twi__tches. 'Wow, I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out.'_"

She looked up at Beast Boy who was smiling proudly. "Well, what do you think so far?"

"It's... well, it kind of..." she sighed, imagining the way his face would fall if she criticized his writing too much. "It's not... terrible, for a first try. That is, there's room for improvement."

"Oh," Beast Boy furrowed his brows in confusion. "Like what?"

"Well," Raven took his pencil and led him toward the kitchen table. "See right here?"

The changeling nodded and Raven continued, writing as she spoke. "If you changed the wording a little, and maybe added some detail here..."

Beast Boy nodded, watching closely as Raven went through everything he had written, crossing things out, adding things in the margins, and drawing arrows around the page. By the time she had finished the page was a messy map of words and lines.

"It'll be easier to read when it's written out in a second draft," Raven assured, watching her friend's face for his reaction.

"Wow," he breathed, "That's awesome! It's so much better now. How'd you do that?"

"Practice, I suppose," Raven replied, shuffling her feet bashfully.

"I don't think I'll ever be a good writer, let alone a novel-guy." Beast Boy flopped down in a chair and sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"Novelist," Raven corrected.

"See? I don't even know what they're called!" Beast Boy let his head drop onto the table. Raven winced, and placed a comforting hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"If you want to be a writer, you can," she told him. "You'll just have to work hard at it. You've got infinite potential to do anything you set your mind to."

"You really mean that?" Beast Boy looked up at her, searching her face for any hint of a lie. She nodded, a ghost of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She straightened up immediately, flushing slightly at her sudden impulsive action. Beast Boy grinned.

"So, um, keep up the good work," she turned to leave the room, doing her best to act as though she hadn't done anything uncharacteristic. Beast Boy continued to smile at her retreating figure.

"Thanks for everything," he called. She waved in acknowledgment and the door closed behind her. Turning in his seat, Beast Boy picked up his pencil and continued to write.

_And then Raven totally made out with Beast Boy._

_

* * *

_

Did you miss me? I know I missed you!  
Heh, it feels like it's been ages since I wrote anything that wasn't for school. And it's been even longer since I had any good ideas for some good BBRae fluff. But I've got some ideas playing around in my mind, so let's see what happens.

I got the idea for this one-shot from my friend Allie. So this was sort of a chance for me to wet my feet again. Hopefully I won't go through anymore dry spells.:D

-Tammy Tamborine


End file.
